A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses of electronics and lighting and even more particularly, to the art of methods and apparatuses of electronics and lighting that provide illumination utilizing light emitting diodes.
B. Description of the Related Art
The features of the present invention are particularly useful as applied to the construction of LED lamps to replace incandescent lamps used in landscape lighting systems. Conventional landscape lighting systems comprise a transformer electrically coupled to a plurality of individual lamps. Commonly, the lamps are positioned along a portion of landscape to provide light to a specific area. The transformer is supplied 120V AC from a conventional wall outlet or similar source of electric supply. Depending on the specific lighting system utilized, the transformer transforms the 120V AC input into a 12, 15, or 18V AC output that is then provided to the individual lamps.
Although known devices work well for their intended purpose, several disadvantages exist. Commonly, conventional transformers are configured to supply power to a specific number of individual lamps having a specific bulb installed therein. However, depending on the area to be lighted and various individual preferences regarding, for example, aesthetic beauty, functionality, etc., the user may desire to utilize a certain number of individual lamps. In cases where this number differs than the number the transformer is initially configured to be utilized with, the user may encounter various difficulties such as, for example, differences in the amount of light emitted by each lamp and a degradation in the life of the bulbs thereby requiring frequent replacement of the bulbs and increasing the costs associated with utilizing the landscape lighting system. Further, if the landscape lighting system is designed to utilize incandescent bulbs, replacement of the incandescent bulbs with light emitting diode (LED) lamps often fails to allow the user to achieve the maximum benefit of the LED lamp.